euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandre Bellamois
Alexandre, or Alex Bellamois, was a Breton swordsman in The Firmament and A Lion's Pride. Background Alexandre Bellamois came from Daggerfall, alongside his brother, Cesaire. During his childhood, he would spar with Cesaire, practicing to become a knight. His swordsmanship became one of a kind, being one of the best throughout the Bellamois family, and perhaps even Daggerfall. He disliked the nobility status, though he didn't complain about gold, as his parents were one to spoil. Unlike his brother, Alex learned to be somewhat honorable for his family, despite being a bit of an outcast from them. Several years later, he had gotten into an argument with his brother, and he had left the house. He pursued the life of adventuring, earning his fame throughout High Rock from swordsmanship and his riches. Upon hearing the fact that his brother's wife had given birth to a second child, he returned to his family to visit him. He was given away to a mage in Wayrest, he had found out. Alexandre was extremely angry with Cesaire, and had taken him out into the woods later that night, and hanged him, leaving his body dangling from a rope tied to a tree branch. The mother was still baffled upon her husband's disappearance. Alex had never been caught, and left again for adventuring, hoping that he would find his lost nephew along the roads. Instead, he had joined a group, which was destined to save High Rock. Firmament background At the time he had split from the group, he had taken to adventuring once more. It had been nearly 26 years that he left his comrades in search for Bryce (see relationships below). He gave up at some point, and joined with the Bellamois army under Jaquelle. Alex had made a friend who was a Dwarven engineer, who went by the name Lucano Adonato. He became close, and had eventually convinced him to help him find his nephew. They had located him, and with Alex acting as a double agent, betrayed the Bellamois army. His friend had assisted him, and with time, had reached Bryce. In a succeeded attempt to try and help the young man take the house for himself, he was killed while giving his life force to save his nephew, who was shot and killed by an arrow through his heart. Personality and appearance Alexandre was a friendly, yet quiet man. He respected other's courtesies whilst protecting his own. Despite him being practically disowned from his family, he still had a bit of sensitivity towards them, often scolding people who talk negatively towards them. He kept his manners under control, making sure that he was polite at almost all times. Like a lot of his relatives, he had a short temper and could get irritated quite easily. Like his nephew, he had a thirst from blood, but the trait's origin under Alex isn't known. He preferred combat over peace, but tended to take any additional option that can keep him and others out of trouble. Alex was very stubborn. He preferred to settle things his way, but he listened to other suggestions given. His stubbornness would tend to get get him into trouble. His appearance was of a quite large man, with a thick but neatly kept beard. While he was younger, he had short, dark brown hair, while now he has peppered color hair, with barely some brown. His eyes are a fairly light blue with silver flecks and spots, a strange sight, though it runs in the Bellamois blood. Why his eyes weren't fully silver was unknown He had an average height for a Breton, but was quite heavy due to his muscular build. He beared scars across his body from the many battles he had fought. Alex also had various Dwarven prosthetics after escaping imprisonment and torture by his family, those being a Dwarven eye, right foot, and left hand. He kept all hidden but his eye. Powers and combat abilities Alex had little to no powers besides Dragonskin, but that is currently unknown. He may have other powers as well, but they are not well known. He had extremely good swordsmanship, able to wield two handed, one handed, or any dagger. He tended to prefer blades over magic, but he had fairly decent magic skills through experience throughout his travels. His combat style was rather unique. He alternates between magic and weapon, keeping his distance and distracting with magic. He attacked with brute force when close enough, which could easily kill an opponent, or injure them. His skills were developed over time, as he learned from many encounters and training sessions. His powers were unknown to any others, but due to his intriguement of The Dreamwalker, he may have already unlocked them, but he remained vague about them, even until death. Relationships Cesaire Bellamois - Brother (deceased) Bryce Bellamois - Nephew Blacen Bellamois - Nephew (Deceased) Trivia *He was the most diverse from the other members of his family. *It was possible that he was receiving visits from the Dreamwalker, which may explain his bloodthirst. Roleplays The Firmament A Lion's Pride Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Deceased Category:Nobility